Tune of the hearts
by 30secondstoidealize
Summary: Sometimes, you meet other people. You see them more often than not everyday and they soon become your acquaintances. But that's it, there's no need to cross the one line that separated between acquaintances and friends. So what would happen if two of the different souls crossed the courtesy line?
1. Prologue- Of the time when I imagine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

If there were something that girl took pride in, it'd be: her dolls and her feelings for a certain person.

"Shanghai, make me some tea."

With a turn of her delicate yet dexterous fingers, Alice's favorite little doll- clad in a red black checkered dress, a white apron and white shoulders to punctuate her feature- turned a corner to the kitchen and quickly came back, carrying a steaming tea cup in both hands to her dear master.

"Mh… excellent work as always, Shanghai."

Catching a small break from the continuous reading, Alice leaned back on her chair and slowly let the aroma of the tea leaves, the temperature of the water and the final taste of the tea satiated her nostril and throat. Everything is just perfect. For an afternoon in August.

_"Maybe I should visit the library today. There're new imported books at every end of months, so perhaps, this time around-"_

…

A living doll. With a distinct mind and an independent body, free of the necessary strings.

Of course Alice knew very well the nature of her ambition, how impossible it is to achieve it, yet, she still strives for that old dream, hoping for a break-through somewhere in that arduous process.

Then again, things might just go on like usual.

-After all, for changes to take shape,

It could take neither a really long time nor only a passing of seconds for one to realize.


	2. Descend from the sky she is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Descend from the sky she is

"The wind feels so nice today."

Speaking to no one in particular, the dollmaker takes off into the endless horizon.

Autumn has already wept through Gensokyo. The warm wind gently caresses Alice's cheeks remind her of that fact.

Much different from the humid wind of summer which sticks to your skin even if you don't move around, the autumn wind instead brings along the scent of maple leaves. Together with a wistful atmosphere.

…

Alice was always an introvert. For that reason, autumn soon became her second favorite season of the year. Not in the Forest of magic, but rather back in her homeland Makai, there was one memory that leaves itself unfaded in Alice's childlike mind: the time when Alice said goodbye to her mother as she made their parting to Gensokyo through the crisp, burnished painting of leaves, its mixture of gold and crimson tone trickled down from above, completely overlaying every living beings emotions at the time. The expression on her mother face then- ah, how Alice remembers it so well even till this day.

...Melancholy. Yes, autumn has come in earnest. So does one heart's nostalgia.

Keeping her reverie in check, Alice weaves her way down her destination which, currently, is in sync with the season itself, the reddish colored walls correspond with the piled up orange leaves from the side.

"Oh! If it isn't Alice-san! Good day!"

It was one of those rare occasions that the gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion is doing her job properly.

"Yes. Good day to you, Meiling-san." Alice politely returns the greeting while landing lightly in front of her subject.

Dressed in a traditional Chinese cheongsam, a mob hat with a silvery star in the middle on her dark red hair, the person called Meiling suddenly stiffened up. Did Alice's words come out wrongly? She was about to voice her concern but-

"Y-You're the only one still calling me by **my** name, Alice-san!" the tall, busty girl's reason came forth, her eyes tearing up as if she had heard something truly profound.

Apparently, everyone in Gensokyo simply calls her by the nickname "China" now and has forgotten (?) her real name…

_"So that's it."_ Alice breathed a sigh of relief in her head. She could understand somewhat this person's problem, thought the collective puppeteer.

"Not even Sakuya-san?"

"Ugh, worse, she addressed me with "hey you" this and "hey you" that." Meiling explained her situation with a face that was about to cry.

"I suppose she'd had her tolerance..." the blonde maiden said unsurprised, showing empathy towards the absent maid instead. This gate guard was **infamous **for her job's performance after all.

"Not that I care too much about it though. Sorry for holding you up like this, Alice-san. Please go on ahead, you're our guest, for goodness sake!"

"Geez, you're hopeless…"

Perhaps this is the land of illusion we're living in that everyone can turn 180 degree their emotions, can't they? A silly thought crossed the girl who played with people's shapes' mind as she stepped farther into the western territory, her Shanghai doll flailing arms against a cheery hug from that shining example.


	3. The greatest enemy of men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The greatest enemy of men

"Sa-ku-ya~"

Stressing each syllable out in an intended manner, in a ruffle, red trimming dress the devil starts counting time in her head.

"How may I help you, Milady?"

And in 3 seconds stop short, the perfect and elegant maid- Sakuya Izayoi- silently appeared out of thin air beside the symbol of the house, awaiting her mistress next words. Sakuya wears a light blue French maid outfit, with white headband decorated her silver hair, her expression cool and composed, though Remilia deemed that she has probably called on her while she was still working, as always.

"Do you have some spare time? Seeing you stopped time to come here so fast, play with me."

"Milady, I'm afraid I was in the middle of work before coming here." the graceful and refined maid purposely emphasized her complaint.

"Tch… some nerve you have." Remilia's brow knitted slightly, an air of exasperation exuded like miasma.

"Are you bore, Milady? If so, let me fetch some books for you to pass away time." It was much to Sakuya's working nature to see through her lady' distress, thus she kindly came to the suggestion.

"Don't bother. I've read all the books in the library, magic theory aside."

"Oh, I didn't know Milady was so keen on books." a small smile bloomed on Sakuya's lips. Sarcasm, perhaps? But who knows?

"Yea, and believe me, I never know Pache's taste was so… earthy." As the descendant of Tepes recalled her best friend's choice of books, she unwittingly lowered her tone in that last part...

"Pardon?"

"Just get back to your post, Sakuya," Remilia finally comes to assess her loyal maid- "and while you're at it, bring some tea over to the library."- As imposing as the head of the Scarlet household should be.

"Understood."

Like a sleight of hand, the chief maid called Sakuya Izayoi silently vanished into thin air just like how she materialized earlier, leaving her mistress's boredom floated down the long, red corridor by itself.


	4. The start of something? (disaster ver)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The start of something? (disaster ver.)

"Sorry for intruding."

Before the two companions of a young doll and its maker stood a gigantic, wood-sculpted double door with beautiful symmetrical patterns. The two were no doubt in front of the Scarlet Devil Library- a library that is said to hold more books than one could own in his entire life.

And as they sometimes said: "Reality is but a sliding door."

* * *

"Remi! Put that book back to its place!"

Instead of a tranquil, thick silence that usually welcome Alice Margatroid's routine visits, a different course of reality is happening, quite loud in fact. But the cause is not **that one**, for she heard an intimate name that came out from Patchouli Knowledge- her fellow magic user.

"What? Is this book something you don't want me to see? Even though I am your best friend?", the winged girl casts a sly smile, hands pulling said book farther from Patchouli's reach.

"Not after you indiscreetly picked it out of all the ones I told not to! It showed that you deliberately- Ah, Alice…"

The purple hair girl clad in a long, one-piece pajama like robe which exposed not a single part of her body in its fabric seemed to have taken Alice's visage into view as she stammered down her argument with the other party.

Alice gave a light nod, and indeed saw another face here who she rarely interact with.

"Good afternoon, Patchouli-san, Remilia-san."

"Hello…"

"Yea, fancy seeing you, puppeteer."

The two greeted the dollmaker back curtly. For awhile, Alice wondered how she should deal with the now-disinterested vampire.

"Well, aren't you in luck, Pache? Thanks to the guest's arrival, your secret is safe, **today**.", saying, Remilia handed a paperback book which had a strong magic seal in the front to Patchouli, who took it grudgingly as a result of hinted words.

_"I haven't seen that book before."_, Alice realized, for all the books in this library are all thick-covered, not a single one paperback. Then, she quickly dismisses it, since it might be a private matter.

"Why don't you have a seat, puppeteer? Sakuya will bring tea over to us soon."

"What? Are you going to stay, Remi? Is the sky outside raining now, with thunder to boost since it's not even night yet?"

"How cold. Your best friend decided to visit you in your own lair, and mockery is all I get?

"We see each other everyday in the dining table, Remi."

…

Both of them snickered without backings down an inch for peace, air of imitate hostile bubbling up.

"You two sure are great friends, aren't you?", Alice intervened, she really thought so about the relationship these two have,

"As if."/ "As if."

Since a simultaneous reply is always the strongest proof for such denial, isn't it?

"Go back to your sleep, Remi. If you're here, I and Alice won't be able to concentrate in research just like with a certain someone."

"A child I am not, mind you."

"But a child I still am, ze!"

*CRASHHHHHH!*

Suddenly the library window was swung open, no, made that "purposely crashed over" by a black and white object straddling in a straw broom.

"Ah…"

"You jinxed us, Pache."

_"About time"_, Alice checked the time in her wristwatch, **that one **always conveniently and selfishly shows up here in such fashion, doesn't she?

"Marisa! How many times I tell you not to go through ugh, huff... huff…the window!?" midway in her sentence, the short-fused magician came short of breath.

"You really should go out more often, Pache/ Patchouli-san/ Patchouli." the other three, said window-breaker included simultaneously comment on the obvious fact of the librarian's health.

Like a hollow stab to her being (read: pride), Patchouli slumped down in shock. Needless to say, being the "Great Unmoving Library", she always (and only need to) stay in her haven, all necessities ready for her by Sakuya and her assistant devil- Koakuma, a perfect unmoving library fears by all she truly is, probably…

Leaving the poor, negative-faced shut-in aside, the ominous object that has landed in the sacred property of the Scarlet's was no other than Kirisame Marisa- hailed as The Great (lie) Love-coloured Witch, whose clothes are black in complete general, from the pointed witch hat down the laced boots, save for the white sleeves and a detached apron on her chest.

"Shameless and lacking in manner as usual, I see." Remilia disapprovingly shake her head sideways.

"Marisa, I feel sorry for that window. Please just use the front entrance like a normal person." Alice who has been busy comforting Patchouli honestly wants to straighten her friend out.

"Oh, there is a face I didn't expect to see." Marisa gave a quick glance at the devil, "And Alice, if I use the main gate, no doubt will I be able to see your cute face down here, ze!", then launched her flirt straight at the unprepared maiden.

"Wha-?", Alice's porcelain-colored cheeks now become rosy. It worked out just like the witch predicted, alright.

"Heh, that's pleasing to hear, but out of my ears your mellow excuse goes, brat. However, I do wonder how you think you're really safe here? I may let loose your notorious antics since you play a decent role in Flandre's life, yet even if I am so, sadly speaking, I can no longer ignore the number of books you've taken away from our precious library." Her expression turned serious.

To the eternally young scarlet moon, the existence known as Kirisame Marisa was nothing but a slovenly human, an average magician, a brazen thief yet above all, an important playmate for her little sister, Flandre. She noted to herself that this person can get quite atrocious with sheer destructive power alone, though it's still under one's control. What most frightening is the braided blonds' charm. Remilia glances at both Pache and Alice to gauge their expressions. Pache, in full recovery, her eyes speak of certain happiness, however dubious it seems now that she gets to converse with Marisa, while Alice still stiff and awkward, nevertheless look on the brat.

"I totally understand your concern, Remilia! Even so, if something happen to me, Flan will be sad..."

"For once, Remi is right. Return all the books you stole, you stupid rascal!"

"Hey hey, it's not steal. I told you guys before right, it's a permanent loan till the day I die, da-ze!"

"Enough! Alice, help me knock some sense into this idiot's head, will you?"

_"If I were an idiot, I wouldn't be able to think up this brilliant plan, hehe~"_, Marisa wickedly thought.

"So the brat dare say, but how about some internal fracture? At most, if I render your legs useless within my mansion, then Flan won't have to wait for your 'visiting marriage' like some kinds of hopeless romantic everyday.", the ancient vampire put on a sinister grin at Marisa, who quietly stepped back a few inches, but then met with Patchouli's shoulders instead.

_"I'm more tempting to say where she learnt that old 'visiting marriage' phrase, but"_ gulp, Marisa's self-defense mechanism shrunk back from letting those words out of her throat in this dreadful situation.

"Um, I think you guys should cut Marisa some lacks this time, not like intimidation will work on someone like her."

…

…

…

"Sigh, I knew it, you're this brat's ally of justice, aren't you, puppeteer? Must be nice since you have all the due books back last week, right?"

"Huh? H-How did you"

"What? Alice, you got your books back already?", Patchouli was about to enter her second greatest state of shock today.

The dollmaker both frozen and stuttered on the spot, for this was something she wanted to keep to herself.

"I-It's not what you think! I didn't expect Marisa to just return them all back either, but Remilia-san,"

"I have my own sources, of course. Be at ease, I'm not pushing anything on you, it just means that our dear Marisa-chan here is looking down on Pache, going behind her back like some hmm~ what's the word?"

_**FIRE SIGN: AGNI SHINE!**_

The flames quickly erupt from within the purple princess body, circling around and growing larger in radius. It threatens to engulf only one target, and that target being the young witch who

"Very well! I'll take you on, Patchouli!" decided to play with the fire, regardless of the consequences.

_**STAR SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!**_

"And that's our cue, puppeteer. Let's move to the living room and enjoy our tea there. Sakuya will be waiting."

Saying, the mischievous lady of the Scarlet household dragged Alice out of the battlefield-to-be library, looking satisfied like she has just accomplished some grand goals.

* * *

-Outside the library door-

"You… Was it ok setting them up like that?"

"Who knows? Nobody walks in on my mansion with such a cheeky attitude. Plus, I think I have done Pache a favor. It's a lesson called 'all sweetness and light", puppeteer, which I hope you understand best. Now, hurry up and let's get away from here."

Alice takes a final peek in the door's crack, her face paled in comparison to that of a doll's complexion. She can only pray for Marisa's safety at this point, while amazed at the same time by the manipulative yet no longer in sight Remilia.

* * *

Author's note:

"visiting marriage": a marriage when partners don't live together, but the husband "visits" his wife once in a while.

"purple princess": I couldn't help putting it in since I was reading volume 1 "Aoi" of the book "Hikaru ga Chikyuu ni Itakoro" at the time.

I had a fun time with the dialogues, though it took longer than expected. Sorry about that. Next update might be put on-hold for certain weeks (but less than 1 month, I promise!) since I will have to construct the battle scene between those two lunatics (joke), and I suck at writing battle scene...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Practical doll

Chapter 5: Practical doll

Walking along the seemingly endless corridor, Alice kept on pursuing Remila. She felt uncomfortable and unless she got the knowledge out of the devil first, facing the absent librarian later might be… awkward.

"Will you give me a proper explanation, Remilia-san? In the first place, how did you know I got my stuffs back? I never told anyone, and Marisa just wouldn't blurt it out casually."

"Why are you making such a big deal? Or is it guilt I sense from your tone?" Remilia groaned, for inquisitive people she didn't fancy.

* * *

_Flashback to last week_

_It was a Sunday just like any usual Sundays. Or not._

_When she woke up in the morning, the sun was in its highest glory, warmly welcomed the house of the dollmaker and its inanimate residents. Did Alice sleep till noon, you ask? The answer is "yes", for she was busied conducting experiments in the laboratory last night. The maiden cared not about her health and has put forth her utmost concentration, sweat and time aside. Overslept was no big deal when you live alone, right? Still, she scolded herself for wasting away approximately 4, a half hour and 27 seconds in bed._

_Then things turned sour quickly. When afternoon reached, the sunny sky earlier was completely replaced by billowing of dark clouds, but rather than rain, a hail cascaded Alice's vision as she stared out the windows in shock._

"_Hail… am I dislike by even nature?" remembering this kind of weather was unpleasantly labeled to her personality, Alice's mood that day dropped lower._

_Thus the girl practically took the whole day off without doing anything, feeling restless while immersing herself in reading. At last Alice settled with making theories on papers first, when she realized the needed materials were, let's just say, whisked away long ago by a black-white gust of wind._

"_This day can't get any worse, right?"_

_Even Shanghai doll was comforting its pitiful master, how Alice wished nobody could see her now…_

"Hey! Alice, are you home?!"

_A knock, then came a familiar voice from the other side of the door. But what strange pattern, since the one beyond was always breaking into her house, not once bothers knocking and mannerism. The girl heaved a sigh and reluctantly opened the worn-out door._

"What do you want at this hour? I'm busy."

"Uwaa! What with that extra cold, icy tone, Alice? Did you eat some ice-cream for dinner?"

_The witch was her usual self alright, Alice checked in her mind. But, hm, what was that hanging behind her shoulders?_

"What's with the big bag, Marisa?"

"Ah... haha, I'm spotted already…"

"_What the?" Marisa- Alice's next-tree-neighbor was acting all shy and innocent in front of her. First, she put the bag down with a *thud*, then unknot it and took out several books in both hands, finally she presented them to Alice, just like a schoolgirl presenting her feelings to her…. Wait a minute here! Alice's heart-rate went up ½ tempos after having a weird delusion._

"Um… these are the books that I, er… borrowed from you some time ago. I know that you're very persistent with the independent doll research and… ugh, I only… take notice recently that these books I sto-borrowed all have some relativities to it. …So you see," the more she said, the more Marisa's cheeks became redder by the moment.

"_Funny how she feels conscience-stricken now…," Alice's facial muscle relaxed to the projection of cuteness. Geez, to think Marisa would lighten up her depressing day, despite being half the cause, as such, the girl couldn't help but let out a small giggle._

_In the end, it was a memorable day. All her due books were returned safely, but,_

"Does that mean you've also returned Patchouli's share, Marisa?"

"… Actually, this and that are different matters, ze! I still need to hold on to her books, for various reasons."

_A sting. An inaudible noise. A slight discomfort feeling in the stomach. Alice's heart stirred. But her expressions unchanged. Why is it she always acts this way whenever the young witch talks about—?_

_End of flashback._

* * *

"What? Did I hit bull-eye? How easy to predict, you are."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Remilia-san. If you don't want to let me know, I'll drop it.", a helpless smile pasted on Alice's lips.

Thinking back, whether it was sincerity or some ulterior motives from Marisa, Alice have no way to confirm. Arguing a fruitless argument won't bear anything in the end; hence she continues marching forward with a bored-looking devil-in-tow.

When they arrive in the living room, Sakuya was already by the large table, a cart of tea and cakes waiting for her mistress and guest.

"Welcome back, Milady. I see that you're unharmed, as does Miss Alice." the maid splashed a very composed smile toward the two.

"Eh, was you here all along, Sakuya-san?" concern laced her words since she remembered Remilia first saying Sakuya was going to bring tea to the library, but didn't inform the maid about the unexpected change of plan.

"Why, yes and no. Thank you for your concern, Miss Alice. Please, have a seat.", still with a smile on her face, Sakuya gestures for Alice to join.

By then, Remilia was already plopped down to the couch, so Alice decided to sit across her, with Sakuya tending to their tea elegantly. Today is Earl-Grey, it seems.

"Sakuya, next time, replace the library windows with iron bars instead of cheap glasses, ok?"

"I don't think we have the budget for that, Milady."

"Wouldn't it look like a prison cell instead of place to read?" Alice deadpanned.

"Hum… right, they wouldn't be able to see the brat if we did that." The devil bluntly said, in her lap an open book she picked up from the corner of the couch.

From across the table, Alice's heart skips a beat when the word "they" reaches her ears. _"They, huh?"_ It's been too long since everything began yet she still can't get used to hearing that specific plural noun.

"_Does it matter though? My feelings, and hers alone…" _

Lost in thought Alice silently mused to herself. The thought about Marisa, and the thought of completing her doll research, which is more important? Which brings her the most happiness? Aren't they both equal? But if that were true,

"_Between heart and logic, I am always lost."_

When she looks up, Sakuya was no longer in the room. Apparently, the maid was already done with her duty here and moved on to another task, leaving Alice and Remilia alone here. You never know when she will appear and disappear again…

By checking her watch, Alice knew that it was 3.15pm. Only 20 minutes have passed since the incident in the library happened and by now, everything is really quiet, save for the occasional sound of turning pages coming from Remilia and the metallic sound of fork slicing through the blueberry frosting cake from Alice.

"Shanghai~"Her little companion floated closer to meet Alice's blue irises while waving its tiny arms in the direction of the cake.

"Eh? You want to try some, Shanghai?"

The doll cutely nods its head, like a child who has its appetite piqued by the smell of food.

"Alright Shanghai. Calm down and I'll let you have a bite of Sakuya-san's desert."

"Shanghai~~" The doll smiling face reaches Alice's motherly instinct, so much that Alice's eyes soften into a smile itself.

"I didn't know dolls could eat human's food." Noticing what a strange sight happening, Remilia spoke up, amused by the spectacle.

Alice cocked her head on the side as she gazed at her partner's cheerfulness, she thought for a moment and said:

"About that, this child has a sweet tooth, I think. She always wanted to taste the sweets I made whenever there was some and digest them just fine, so I never thought too much about it."

"That's not the scientific answer I was looking for, puppeteer. You make it sound like your doll really wanted to eat, like a human," the devil pointed out.

"But that was always the case, Remilia-san." Alice answered back matter-of-factly.

"Shanghai~~~" seeing her master hands unmoving, Shanghai swift down on her own and try to lift up the fork that was still piercing a small portion of the cake. When she did so, the doll's small frame shook a little, her balance unsteady yet not faltering, latching onto the fork that's bigger than her body shakily.

"Ah! Be careful, Shanghai! …Geez, why are you being so hasty? "Alice nervously supported her doll and brought the plate closer to them.

"Then wouldn't it be an autonomous doll already?"

"It's different, Remilia-san. This child can only act under my command most of the times. When I left her in idle mode, her course of function might be different than my desirable one, nevertheless the will can't stem away from its root, which, is my words. Therefore this child is only semi-auto, not fully autonomous yet." Alice patted the doll's head warmly, in her eyes a glint of unknown emotions surged for split seconds, then fade away moments later as she faced Remilia with a stiff smile:

"Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Somewhat…" Remilia still giving the duo a disbelieving look.

"Shanghai~…~" the weak cry of the little doll snapped Alice back to look at her partner. This time, Shanghai graced herself more firmly onto the fork and was ready to lift a piece of cake-

"Ah, not again! Let me just handle it, Shanghai."

-toward Alice's petite mouth.

"Eh?" Alice momentarily froze, unsure of the gesture made by her semi-auto doll.

"Shang…hai~" the piece of cake now suspended in mid-air, waiting for someone to chomp down on it…

"Heh, seems like it wants to feed you, its master, instead." Now truly amused, Remilia lets out a laugh, which in turn earns greater confusion from the dollmaker.

"H-Hold on a minute. What are you trying to do, Shanghai?"

Receiving that question, the doll puffed her cheeks out almost like a sulking child. Her tiny arms finally grasped hold of the fork along with such a delicious sweet, yet still her master won't open those delicate lips at all!

"Uu… stop that, Shanghai. I can feed myself." The color of a ripe tomato smeared Alice's cheeks.

"Ahaha! You know, I actually read about this from some dull books before. It said that this is the hidden desires every intelligent being have and experience. Like, you have some childish things you want to do yet too embarrass to execute it, thus it became a subconscious desire hidden deep in your brain, or so I read. In short…" Remilia dangerously lower her tone and shut her book half-way through. What kinds of expressions are beneath her bangs now? Alice senses the air shifting ever so slightly.

"Ah~!" and thus the suspended cake was no longer in sight. Everything happened even faster than the speed Sakuya arrived earlier, much to the devil's surprise.

"Tch. You're no fun at all, puppeteer."

"Shanghai~" the stubborn doll showed a very proud expression to her master, who hang her head low for some reasons after eating her sweet delivery. So she peered through the locks of golden hair just in case, "Shanghai~?"

"Don't do that ever again, Shanghai, or no sweets for you ever after…" Alice mumbled under her breath.

And the air froze for someone else immediately…

* * *

**A/N: Er, first off, I'm sorry that I have to cut the chap off at this point. I kinda wrote aimlessly in my notebook and before I knew it, there was no end in sight... Thus typing everything down to one document was a pain, so I had to cut it into smaller parts instead. A shame, blame me if you must...**

**Secondly, I don't remember how I got stuck with the way Shanghai speaks. So I'm sorry if her part was confusing to you guys.**

**Thanks for reading till this useless note! Enjoy, reviews and tell me what you think, ok?**


End file.
